


Oh brother mine

by 0positiv



Category: James Asher Vampire Series - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Because I never can resist a messed up sibling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: "If the gouges left in Ysidro’s flesh by Dennis’ fangs still pained him, as Asher’s broken arm throbbed dully beneath its shroud of novocaine, he gave no sign. His slender hands were neatly bandaged. Asher wondered if Grippen had done that."Hambly, Barbara. 'Those Who Hunt the Night'A short little scene between Simon and Grippen right before the final chapter of ‘Those who hunt the Night’.





	Oh brother mine

“You actually do care for that mortal, don't you?”

Grippen cut off the bandage with an angry snip of the scissors.

“Don't be absurd, Lionel”, Simon countered evenly, keeping his hand absolutely still as Grippen taped the bandage in place.

“Absurd? If anyone's being absurd it'd be you, Spaniard. What were you thinking, runnin' 'round that close to dawn to protect a human?”

“I was protecting all of us, Lionel. Which, if you think about it, should be your responsibility as master of London.”

Even though his words held no inflection they found their mark in his old rival's pride like a perfectly shot arrow.

“My responsibility was finding secure lairs for me 'n my get, Papist. _You're_ not one of mine and never were. You're merely Rhys' left over.”

Simon inspected the careful bandages on his hands then shrugged on his shirt over white shoulders, one bandaged just as neatly where Dennis' fangs had ripped his flesh. If he felt any pain from the fresh wound he'd never show it, never admit to any kind of weakness in front of Grippen.

“Of course, Lionel. Far be it from me to suspect you of caring about me.”

If Grippen put away his tools more noisily and forcefully than he usually would surely it did not reflect at all on his anger about Simon being put in danger.

Why should he care about such an obvious rival and threat to his power?

Why should this annoying foreigner Rhys took a fancy to mean anything to him at all?

Watching Simon put on cuff links, tie and waistcoat with brisk and efficient gestures, a sight he had seen a thousand times over, dread gripped him again at this last link to his mortal life, his last true contemporary, being taken from him.

To cover this sudden moment of weakness he gruffly shoved Simon's jacket into his hands and picked up his bag.

“Make sure to shut your human's mouth for good about our kind. He is far to dangerous to let live.”

Simon left him holding the jacket like a fool until he was ready to put it on. Favouring his wounded shoulder he still slid into it as smoothly as any snake gliding out of its old skin.

“And who would he tell, Lionel? Who would believe him in this oh so enlightened day and age?”

Picking up his coat Simon made his way to the door.

“As I see it, he is far more useful alive than dead. Who knows when we might require his services again?”

Narrowing his eyes at Simon Grippon replied: “And who would have thought a medical doctor would pose any threat to us afore this cursed business? Kill him Simon, or I will. And I shall not be as merciful as you might be.”

Simon's habitually disinterested sulfur eyes turned to steel reflecting yellow sunlight as he stopped short of closing the door behind himself.

“I shall take care of Blaydon, and I shall take care of James, should the need arise. Yet you, my dear friend, should remember what happened to the last one of us who took what was mine away from me.”

Without waiting for Grippen's reply the arrogant papist pulled the door closed with an echoing snap.

One of these days, Lionel thought, I am going to wring his smug little neck....

 


End file.
